


Baby Be Brave

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri thinks Kasidy needs counseling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_   
> **Character:** Ezri Dax  
>  **Title:** Baby Be Brave  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Summary** : Ezri thinks Kasidy needs counseling

Baby Be Brave  
What in the world was she supposed to say to Kasiday? Sure, she'd been the one who'd suggested that maybe a good talk would be beneficial, but she had never in a million years thought that Kas would agree. Ezri _was_ the station's counselor, but she'd never actually finished her training; Benjamin had finagled a speedy certification for his favorite Trill to ensure her posting to _DS9_. So war trauma, boyfriend issues, identity crises? Those Ezri could deal with, no problem. But what kind of guidance could she give to the woman whose huband had just defeated the Dominion, coming home a celebrated war hero, only to disappear shortly after- the Emissary of the Prophets finally returned to them- leaving her pregnant and unsure of her future?  
 _Really, Ezri. What do you think you're gonna be able to do?_  
But now she sat across from her, staring at Kas' giant smile, once again amazed by the bravery of the freighter captain. Ezri had suggested the meeting with every intention of trying to comfort Kasidy, but it in the end it was Ezri who began to cry, moved by what Kas had come to tell her.  
"We had decided," the human began slowly, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she spoke, "before Ben... you know... We had decided that if it's a girl, we're going to name her Jadzia."  
Overcome by tears, Ezri crossed the room and threw her arms around Kasidy. Maybe Ezri had been wrong all along. Maybe she had the counseling thing down; maybe it was being joined that she still hadn't got the hang of.


End file.
